La nueva chica
by Romy2001
Summary: Eli conoce Tía, la hermana de Twist , pero trixie comienza a sentir celos de ella Tia confia en ellos pero ¿ellos confian en ella? perdon por lo anterior!
1. Chapter 1

La chica nueva part 1

La banda de Shane estaba persiguiendo un mensajero del Dr. Black

Eli-No escaparas otra vez-

Mensajero- ¿quieres apostar?

El mensajero salto asía un edificio, pero Eli no se quedaría atrás y lo siguió, el mensajero saltaba por edificios y se deslizaba por postes pero no lograba despistarlo, hasta que de la nada una babosa carnero golpeando al mensajero dejándolo noqueado, eli dirigió su atención a una lanzadora, Tenia cabello largo rubio y ojos azules, llevaba puesto una remera de color rojo, unos jeans azules y unas botas negras, tenía un cinturón donde llevaba sus babosas y en su hombro, una babosa inkdevil

Eli- g-gracias-dijo algo nervioso, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

Desconocida-de nada, apropósito tu eres Eli Shane cierto?

Eli-Sip, tu quien eres- pregunto algo intrigado

Desconocida- me llamo Tía y el es Sombra-dijo presentando a su babosa con la mano

Tía-entonces debiste conocer a mi hermano Twist-

Eli-espera un momento, tu hermano es Twist

Tía- sip, soy su hermana melliza-

Entonces apareció corriendo Trixie, Kord y Pronto el cual estaba muy cansado (**que novedad XD**)

Trixie- Eli!-grito- atrapaste al mensajero!... Wow ¿quién es ella?-

Eli -ella es Tía, e-es la hermana de Twist-

Kord-ella es la hermana Twist- (O_O)

Eli- si, emm… ¿que estabas haciendo aquí?

Tía- lo mismo que tú, persiguiendo ese mensajero-dijo apuntando al hombre que aun seguía noqueado

Eli- bien será mejor salir de aquí antes que…- no llegó a terminar la oración cuando comenzaron a sonar las alarmas

Trixie-no me opongo ¡vamos!-grito saliendo corriendo detrás de Eli. Pero Tía se quedo ahí, dispuesta a luchar. Lanzo una babosa tornado y una babosa apestosa, teniendo la combinación perfecta que mantuvo a los guardias ocupados.

Eli- ¡eso fue increíble!-

Tía-gracias, conozco un lugar para escapar de aquí pero tienen que confiar en mí-dijo corriendo a su lado


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa chicos este es el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste! Aviso importante al final… basta de mí que venga el capi!**

La chica nueva part 2

Eli estaba indeciso no sabía si confiar en Tía o no.

Eli- confió en ti, ahora dinos cuál es tu plan-

Tía se sintió feliz porque al fin alguien confiaba en ella

Tía-ven esos túneles que están ahí-dijo apuntando – nos llevaran afuera de la ciudad

Eli-bien vamos- dijo

Tía corría adelante y llego antes a los túneles, le siguió Eli y Trixie. Ambos se deslizaban por el túnel, pero cuando vieron que el túnel se terminaba. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a gritar

Eli y trixie- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Al final cayeron en una red que les salvo la vida

Trixie- ¡estamos vivos!- grito muy emocionada :D

Eli- si- en ese momento la abrazo con toda su fuerza pero cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por cierta rubia que los miraba con una sonrisa picara

Tía- terminaron el abrazo tortolitos-

Ambos se separaron muy avergonzados y sonrojados, en ese mismo momento cayeron pronto y kord. El pobre de pronto cayo primero y el troll cayó sobre el

Eli – chicos están bien

Kord- yo sí pero no diría lo mismo de pronto

Tía – auch eso debió doler, oye pronto y si te usamos de alfombra- el topoide no le hablo solamente la miro con cara de enojo

Eli- jajá- se reía

Tía-van a subir o ¿te quedaras con trixie solo?- al escuchar esto eli se sonrojo pero gracias a slugterra que trixie no escucho lo que dijo. Después de escalar un acantilado y casi morir en el intento llegaron a las mechas

Eli-oye tía no vienes con nosotros-

Tía-no está bien no quiero molestarlos

Eli- no es molestia ven- dijo tendiéndole la mano, Tía tuvo que aceptar y se subió a la mecha de eli, pero trixie no les quitaba los ojos de encima, por alguna razón le molestaba que Tía estuviera tan cerca de eli pero decidió olvidarlo. Cuando llegaron Eli le ofreció a Tía una habitación en el refugio.

Tía- oye eli ¿juegas póker?- dijo mostrándole al lanzador un maso de cartas

Eli- si a veces cuando me aburro-

Tía-bueno ¿jugamos un partido?

Eli- claro- se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a jugar. Más bien a competir ya que se había transformado de un juego amistoso a un campeonato

Eli- flor de diamantes- dijo mostrando su juego- mejóralo

Tía- hay sí que eres bueno, pero no te servirá-

Eli- O_O

Tía- te presento una flor imperial-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa

Trixie- wow gran jugada tía-felicito la pelirroja- chicos iré al arcade debo mantener mi puntaje

Kord- eso cambiara hoy- dijo el troll muy confiado- adiós chicos

Eli –adiós- pero cuando se fueron, el no dejaba de ver a trixie, pero tía se dio cuenta

Tía- eh eli

Eli- eh qué?

Tía- te diste cuenta que la estabas viendo a trixie con ojos soñadores

Eli- a ¿Qué te refieres?

Tía- te gusta trixie-

Eli- pff yo enamorado de trixie

Tía lo vio con cara acusadora

Eli- ¿es muy obvio?

Tía- emm si

Eli- ok me gusta pero por favor quien no se enamoraría de sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa ilumina los días más sombríos

Tía- oh enamorado a las 10 en punto

Eli- pero no le dirás

Tía- mis labios están sellados

**Y este es el capitulo de esta semana les aviso que ire de viaje a España y no podre publicar pero en bien vuelva publicare mis one-shot planeados**

**Pregunta: cuantos hermanos tienes yo tengo 5 y todos son hombres ****:(**** en fin… espero que les aya gustado!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoooooooolaaaaa a todos este es el nuevo capítulo espero que os guste…**

La verdad

Después de admitir que le gustaba Trixie, Eli sentía que había sacado un peso de encima (**que irónico ya que debe proteger todo slugterra**) unas horas más tarde (**2 horas para ser exactos**) llegaron kord y trixie. Ella traía una gran sonrisa la cual hiso suspirar al Shane y kord estaba muy decaído

Tía- y como les fue?

Kord- estuve tan cerca

Trixie- si pero lo detuve con mi cañón de plasma

Eli- será para la próxima kord

Y llego pronto con un escorpión gigante en una cacerola

Pronto- la cena está servida, escorpión a la naranja

Eli- como cocinaste esto?- pregunto el tocando al escorpión con su tenedor

Pronto- normalmente se cocina en el horno

Trixie- como es que entro en nuestro horno?

Pronto- claro que no entra en el horno, lo cocine usando babosas bengalas. En eso el escorpión gigante revivió y tomo a prono con sus pinzas sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo

Pronto- Ahh esta crudo!

Eli- rápido lancen todas las babosas bengalas que tengan- grito y todos lanzaron sus bengalas, estas comenzaron girar alrededor del escorpión, en unos segundos quedo frito

Trixie- creo que comeremos escorpión frito. Todos rieron por el comentario de la pelirroja. Después de comer, Tía salió al patio trasero a practicar

Tía- que te parece si practicamos sombra- la babosa asintió y se deslizo hasta el tubo y fue lanzada, cuando alcanzo los 150 km/h se transformo dejando una nube negra

Trixie- gran trabajo Tía- felicito la lanzadora- oye puedo hablarte un momento

Tía- claro- ella se sentó al lado- y de que quieres hablar?

Trixie- de Eli, creo que estaba celosa

Tía- enserio, eres celosa de el

Trixie- si

Tía- Ahh entonces te importa

Trixie- claro que mi importa somos amigos

Tía- si pero los celos indican que ''esa'' persona te importa más que un amigo(**es cierto**)

Trixie- dices que él me gusta

Tía solo asintió- entonces el te gusta

Trixie- creo que si

Tía- lo sabia!

En ese momento llego Eli con su lanzadora

Eli-hola chicas de que hablaban?

Tía- cosas de mujeres, no lo entenderías

Eli- ok quieren practicar?

Trixie- claro- dijo muy animada

El primer duelo amistoso fue entre Tía y Kord. El lanzo una babosa carnero pero la chica esquivo con facilidad, ella lanzo una aracnides la cual atrapo a Kord

Kord- buena jugada Tía

Tía- gracias Kord, emm chicos debo decirles algo

**Chan chan chan… perdón por lo cortito, no tuve mucha inspiración**

**Pregunta: tienen mascotas? Yo 1 perro y 1 gato, todavía no se cómo se llevan bien. Ah por cierto para las personas q siguen mi Ff la gran noche todavía lo estoy escribiendo, voy por la mitad… En fin y este fue el capítulo de la semana si te gusto agrégalo en favoritos o escribe un review. Para muchas personas q no saben de dónde soy… Soy orgullosamente Argentina! Besos psicológicos y nos vemos el próximo capítulo… Chau chau**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoooooooooolaaaaaa a todos es bueno estar de vuelta! Un saludo a Madeline criXar Hatter, Karencitafrost300 y a jenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra**

La mansión

Todos se sentaron alrededor de Tía y ella comenzó a contarles la verdad.

_Flash back_

_Hace unos 5 años vivían dos niños que siempre estaban con sus padres, felices y sin angustias hasta que un día todo cambio, de un momento a otro el padre llego hasta el cuello de deudas, la madre estaba muy enfadada hasta el punto en que se decidió que era el momento de irse, haci que empaco sus pertenencias y se llevo a uno de los niños con ella, Los niños no podían creer lo que pasaba, su familia se estaba separando, el padre decidió hacer lo mismo y se fue, pero al poco tiempo se quedo sin dinero y sin trabajo, no podía mantener a su hijo hasta que encontró un trabajo, debía robar algunas babosas para entregárselas a un hombre malvado, su nombre era Thadeus Black_** (así se escribe No?) **_Cuando Will Shane lo supo, sabía que era el momento de encargarse de él, después de eso el niño juro q se vengaría y al final se fue a vivir con su madre, Esta había heredado una Mansión de su familia, Paso el tiempo y ambos niños crecieron, al final la madre murió y uno de los hijos heredo la mansión, al cabo de 1 mes uno de los niños se fue, pero regreso con furia al saber que había otro Shane en Bajoterra, y acepto el trabajo de Black y así ambos hermanos eligieron su camino_

_Fin flash back_

Todos los miembros quedaron en shock por lo que Tía les conto

Eli- Como lo siento

Tía- gracias Eli, fue impredecible

Trixie- tú heredaste la mansión

Tía- así es, quieren conocerla – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Pronto- si, si!- gritaba pronto de emoción

Eli- bueno entonces andando

Lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba observando-

Con que ahí estas- dijo la voz- que te parece si tenemos una reunión familiar Loki

**Wow es lo más corto q he hecho! Pregunta: cuál es su película favorita? La mía es Hachico siempre a tu lado. Ya se nadie la conoce pero me hizo Llorar TwT y este fue el capítulo de la semana, si te gusto agrégalo a favoritos o escribe un review. Perdón por no hacerlo más largo es que no tuve tiempo Chau chau!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooooolaaaa soy Romy y te apuesto un collar a que tienes 2 pulmones XD**

La niebla

Después de una 1 hora de viaje decidieron que era momento de descansar. Pronto cocino su "exquisito" estofado provocando un malestar estomacal impresionante a los lanzadores hasta que escucharon ruidos detrás de ellos, entre los arbustos salió una meca-zorro de color negro con marcas blancas.

Tía- Shira!- grito- como me encontraste?

Eli- es tuya?- Tía solo asintió

Kord- es una SH-A 300?

Tía- Así es-

Entonces desde los arbustos salió un chico de cabello café y ojos del mismo color

Tía- Marco que estás haciendo aquí?

Marco- persiguiendo tu meca, no puedo mas- en ese instante cayó al suelo exhausto. Cuando se recupero pudo hablarles

Marco- creo que deberían ser cuidadosos, dicen que cerca de la caverna nefasta hay una extraña niebla que arrasa con todo.

Eli- porque lo mencionas?

Tía- la mansión esta cruzando la Caverna Nefasta

Después de su pequeña charla siguieron el camino asía la mansión, hasta llegar a la caverna aunque ya habían resuelto el problema de los fantasmas todavía estaba muy escalofriante

Tía- pss Kord ágamos una broma a pronto mira lo asustado que esta- dijo con una sonrisa picara la cual se contagio al mecánico. Ella susurraba cerca del oído del topoide y Kord se encargaría de lo demás

Tía- La niebla, la niebla- entonces Kord quebró una ramita haciendo que el topoide soltara un grito y salió corriendo en su meca logrando chocar contra un árbol

Eli- chicos dejen de molestar a Pronto- de repente un viento brutal salió de la nada empujando a los Lanzadores

Eli- bien quien fue el bromista- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el trol y la joven

Tía- Nosotros no- apareció una niebla extraña que al acercarse se dieron cuenta que eran Twist con 30 hombres.

Tía- Twist que haces aquí

Twist- hola querida hermana

Eli- que quieres Twist?

Twist- quien tenemos a aquí, Eli Shane aww y su Novia Trixie- Eli se sonrojo y puso cara de odio

Tía- vete de aquí

Twist- porque lo haría

Tía- te lo advertí- entonces lanzo a sombra dejando una nube negra confundiendo a los matones y a Twist.

Todos atacaron con todas las babosas posibles alejando a Twist y a los hombres

**3 horas después…**

Llegaron a la mansión, era de color blanco con una gran puerta de color crema. Tía se acerco, toco la puerta y fue recibida por el mayordomo quien los recibió con mucha felicidad. Comieron, Tía les mostro una picina con un tobogán de 5 metros de alto. Todo cambio cuando Tía se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con Twist con 120 hombres más. De inmediato se batieron a duelo.

**1 hora antes con los tortolitos…**

Los dos habían salido de la picina entonces Eli tuvo la oportunidad para decirle a Trixie lo que sentía por ella

Eli- Trix, podemos hablar

Trixie- claro Eli

Eli- he querido decirte esto hace mucho tiempo… Te amo

Trixie- oh Eli- entonces ella se fue acercando y el también hasta que se unieron en un tierno beso. Pero duro poco tiempo ya que escucharon un grito desgarrador

Eli y Trixie- TÍA!

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Tía tendida en el suelo herida en el brazo

Eli- nooooo

**Chan chan q pasara Tía se salvara? Ya tengo el otro capítulo a la mitad solo quería dejarlos con el suspenso XD Ya se soy mala! Pregunta: quien pidió dulces hoy? Yo sí pero estaba lloviendo y pase al plan B… pedir dulces en el apartamento Y estoy algo nerviosa porque hay una araña mirándome…**

**Y este fue el capítulo de la semana…**_La Araña se movió…_**si te gusto agregarlo a favoritos o escribe un review **

**Chau chau**


End file.
